The Pompeii of Mystery
Summary This takes place in the teens of Ryder Katie Ace and Carlos as they and Tracker go to Italy for fun food and frights as a gladiator terrorizes the destroyed city of Pomepeii in this Scooby-Doo mystery Script (We open on tourists walking around and take pictures) (A horse is heard then a gladiator on a charit) Man:How is a gladiator still alive?! (They run then go to a dead end) (We cut to the Mystery Kids Katie wears a Daphne Blake dress and scarf only it's all pink like her original one Carlos wears a hoodie version of his shirt and he doesn't have his hat he has blue jean pants) Ryder:Hey listen to this group.(Reads) Pompeii Paranormal Activity. Naples Police Department are baffield by this terror. Ace:(Continues) Garbage captain Marco Guzman claims it's the Gladiator Zombie still thundering through the volcano destroyed city bringing mayhem to tourists. (Cuts to Carlos and Tracker eating Gelato) Carlos:Zombie? Tracker:Zombie? Oy oy oy it's times like this I wish we weren't in Italy. But this gelato is delicioso. Carlos:So much for our trip to Rome. Ryder:Mabye we could hitch a ride to Pompeii on that garbage barge. (takes out cellphone) Katie:Who ya gonna call? Ryder:Not the Ghostbusters that's for sure. (then says something in Italian) (We fade to the boat) (Tracker sniffs at a fish) Carlos:(OS)Hey Tracker you think we can go back to our achiolagist days? Tracker:Si why do you ask amigo? (Cuts to him with a coin) Carlos:Because I found a coin with a man who isn't any president I've ever heard of) Guzman:It is very old you may keep it. (looking like how he looks in the What's New Scooby-Doo) Ryder:So Captain Guzman can you tell us anything about the Gladiator Zombie? Guzman:Well the only thing I know of is that he is the zombified spirit of a warrior who died during a battle of men and lions his portrait is only on the pile. (Cuts to it) (And back to the gang) Ryder:Well we got a mystery to solve. so Pompeii here we come. (Cuts to Alexandra Viggi a tour guide) Alexandra:If you must know the Gladiator only shows up at night. Ryder:Well is this place closed after dark? Alexandra:Only if you have an excuse to come. Carlos:Well meddling is always on our list. (We dissolve to night time the enter) Voice:(Says something in Italian)Can I help you? (Cuts to guard) (Cuts to Ryder with his book) Ryder:Bonjerno singora Ugo we are here to investigate the case of the Gladiator Zombie. Ugo:Forgive me but I am under strict codes to not let nobody in. Ace:But you give tours at night right? Ugo:Si signorina i am sorry but nobody is allowed. Katie:(Wispers)Carlos while they're distracted you and Tracker sneak in. Tracker:Sneak it? Carlos:OK. as long as we get a Tracker Snack. (They tiptoe in) (We cut to them walking) Carlos:Gladiator,spagaitti,lasanga,raveoli, pizza. Tracker:Macaroni. Carlos:That's the only kind of Italian we know. (Looks around) Carlos:No sign of him. (Cuts back to the gang) Ryder:Well that sign says always open to the public. (Carlos and Tracker come back) Tracker:We couldn't find him. Ryder:That's ok Tracker we'll all go in. Ugo:I am warning you things can get very scary in there! Tracker:Scary? Carlos:Well we were in there and it didn't be scary to us. (Cuts to them walking) Carlos:Well no Gladiator mystery solved let's go worm up for the next. (About to leave when Tracker hears something) Tracker:Escuchie I hear something. (Sounds like cheering) Ryder:Didn't they say nobody's lived in Pompeii for a thousand years? Ace:Let's follow that sound. (They run) Katie:Boy their team's winning. Carlos:It's their coliseum where people were inter tamed by sports and music and circuses and men battling lions and bears. Ryder:Come on let's see what kind of games are going on. Tracker:I just hope the lions are having a time out. (Inside nobody is there) Katie:There's nobody here but us. Carlos:And him! (Quickly pans to Gladiator) Ryder:(OS)The Gladiator.(Cuts to them) Take cover gang. (They run to hide) (The Gladiator fights) Ryder:I should warn you I was a champion junior boxer in my day! (The Gladiator looks up at something then bows) Voice:Those who are about to fight salute me! (cheering goes) VoiceI am the emperor Caeser Saladicus do you have any last request? (Cuts to the gang cowering) Carlos:Hold the anchovies. Caeser:My gladiator has challenged you to mortal kombat he awaits me to choose your faith. (Does thumb sideways and the gladiator goes to Ryder) (Then gets him with the net) (Ceaser then does thumb down as in finish him) Ace:Oh no. Carlos:Hotus Dogus get your Hotus Dogus only five dollars. (Tracker eats a mouthful of hot dogs) Tracker:Delicioso. (The Gladiator comes to them Carlos splashes mustard and ketchup) (He is mad Ryder come with the tour tram) (They drive away) Ryder:Dont worry gang we're out of danger. Katie:Maybe we need some faster wheels if we're gonna catch that gladiator. Ace:Well we won't find any here the closest is probably Naples. (The next day they rent mopeds) Katie:Great idea to rent these mopeds Ryder. Ryder:I'll never forget that guy's face when I told him about something that can out race a chariot. Ace:That's because your Italian meant out race a flying hamster. Carlos:Tracker was born to be wold! Tracker:Aundala anudala! (They make it to a place) (Ace reads from Naples News) Ace:Scungimondo just brought out another company. And is the Vice President is happy about it. Katie:We gotta get back there. (They take a speed boat) (The gladiator chases them) Ryder:Quick everybody into the boat! (Tracker has lifejackets on his head) (They speed around and make it back to shore the gladiator bumps his into something) (They make it to the trally) (Carlos puts a coin in the machine) (He doesn't make it) Carlos:See ya later gladiator. Ryder:We got get back to Pompeii. (They ride on the mopeds) (And past Ugo) Ugo:Hey I told you not to go in there! Ryder:Too bad. (They drive in he rubs the back of his neck he has a neck brace) (Then the trap is to get him in the volly ball net) Ryder:This'll do good. Katie:Here he comes! Carlos:Get down. Trivia This focuses on the gang in the future Tracker doesn't wear his PAW Patrol uniform This is inspired by the What's New Scooby-Doo episode Pompeii and CircumstanceCategory:Adam Strickland Category:Mystery Story Category:Scary Category:Spooky Tails Category:Spooky Category:Spooky story